


Lost

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin are separated after the breaking of the curse, and must find one another in their old land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-curse, written pre-season 1 finale.

Belle ran, frantically searching for her husband. They had been separated during the final battle, and as soon as it was all over, and they were victorious, she had begun her search. She was praying that he was fine, that he was alive. She ran for a few blocks, passing other townspeople on her way. Most of them had some sort of injury, and many of the people with minor injuries were helping the others.

Every time she passed someone she knew well, she asked if they had seen him. No one had to ask who she was talking about, but no one was able to give her a satisfactory answer. She was beginning to lose hope as she neared the edge of town. She finally spotted him, on the ground, outside his shop. He was lying still, too still, and her hands flew to her mouth as she took in his unmoving figure. Before she could reach him, everything became bright, white light. Belle looked around in confusion.

“What the hell?” she whispered. The next moment, a huge force hit her, and everything went dark. When Belle came to, she found herself on her back in the middle of the forest. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her Storybrooke clothes. She also registered the fact that she was completely and utterly alone.


	2. Chapter 1

A lone, hooded figure walked into a small tavern on the outskirts of an equally small village. She kept her hood up, and walked quietly to the bar. Sitting down on the stool, she waited for the bartender to make his way over to her.

“What can I get you, miss?”

She pulled her hood back. “I’m looking for Rumplestiltskin.”

The look on the man’s face told her that he recognized her. She had learned that even now that the curse was broken, there was still a feeling a fear whenever her love’s name was mentioned. She found that as his wife, she received more answers than a random stranger would.

The man shook his head, looking apologetic. “No one’s seen him. Not since….” He trailed off. Even though the Evil Queen was gone and the curse broken, many people had lost friends and family in the final battle, and many people were still bitter about all the loss.

Belle nodded. “Thank you for your time.” She left a small handful of coins on the counter and stood up to leave. Before she could pull her hood back up, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She whirled around at the sound. “Grumpy!” she called happily. It had been a while, but she still had fond memories of the dwarf. She went to go sit at his table, truly smiling for the first time since she woke up in the forest.

“How have you been?” she asked happy to be talking to a friend.

Grumpy shrugged, his usual self. “You?” he asked before taking a swig of his drink.

Her smile faltered as she thought of her life over the past few months.

“No one has seen him, Grumpy. And he’s not at his castle. That was the first place I looked.” She thought back to the first time, post-curse, that she had stepped into the dark, empty castle. She had stayed for a while in case he came back, but it soon became unbearable and she left to go find him.

Belle shrugged, trying to fight back the tears she knew were coming. “I’m afraid he’s dead.” She whispered, almost too afraid to utter the words aloud. “He was unconscious when I found him after the battle, and that’s the last time I saw him.” Grumpy looked concerned. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them quiet sure what to say after that.

Suddenly, Grumpy remembered something. “You should go ask Snow. He was in their prison before the curse.”

“The Queen? I’m sure she doesn’t have time for me. I mean, I stayed with Emma and Mary Margaret right after I got out, but I never knew her that well.”

Grumpy persisted. “She’ll help you. Besides,” he added. “both she and the King know what it’s like to be without your true love.”

Belle thought about it. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. She nodded, her mind made up. “You’re right. I’ll go.”

After saying goodbye to Grumpy and getting directions to the castle, she mustered up all of her courage for whatever she might find, and began her journey. She was fortunate that the castle was so close, and within two days, she had reached her destination. Getting into the castle proved to be much more difficult that getting there had been.

“What is your business with the King and Queen?” the guard demanded when she asked for admittance.

“It’s a personal matter.” She replied.

“Unless you can give me a better reason that that, I suggest you go home.” the guard responded.

Belle sighed, knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere without giving the guard something. “My husband and I were separated after the final battle, and I was told the King and Queen might have information regarding his whereabouts.”

The guard narrowed his eyes. “I know you. You’re Rumplestiltskin’s wife, aren’t you? How do we know this isn’t some kind of trick?”

Belle sighed again. She couldn’t really blame the guard. Everyone was extra jumpy these days. People were still getting used to the idea of peace in the land. She was about to explain her theory about the prison, when a third voice could be heard behind them.

“What’s going on here?”

The guard whirled around and fell to his knees. King James was walking toward them, looking concerned.

“Your majesty!” the guard exclaimed. “This woman wanted an audience with you and we were trying to ascertain her motives.”

James turned his attention to the woman in question. Belle curtsied. He recognized the woman with the quiet strength he had seen around Storybrooke with Mr. Gold. She had certainly been stronger than he had been.

“Belle, right?” she nodded. “Why don’t you come with me? It just so happens that the Queen and I got out of a meeting early and have time.” He smiled warmly, and Belle couldn’t help but trust him. She nodded to the guard and hurried to catch up with the King.


	3. Chapter 2

“No one knows where he is?” Snow asked. She looked very concerned about this.

Belle shook her head. “No one has heard anything about his whereabouts since…since everything changed back.” She closed her eyes briefly, trying to rid her mind of the image of him lying, not moving on the sidewalk outside his shop.

She shook her head as if to physically get rid of the memory. “I thought since he was in your prison before the curse, this would be the best place to start. “

“It’s been so hectic around here, I haven’t even been down there since we came back.” Snow said. She looked at James to see if he had done differently.

He nodded. “Neither have I.”

“May I go look?” Belle asked, hopefully. James and Snow both nodded.

“Well send a servant down to take you to his cell. And if that proves fruitless, we can send out of few of Snow’s bluebirds to see if they can find anything.” James said. Snow nodded in agreement. James stood then. “I have a matter of business to attend to, but feel free to stay as long as you need to.” He then walked out of the room.

“You can stay in one of the guest quarters.” Snow said, echoing her husband’s sentiments.

Belle nodded. “Thank you. Both of you. I feel like I’m on the right track, finally.”

Snow took Belle’s hands in hers. “You will find him. And we will help as much as you need. You need your true love.” She smiled then. “How about some lunch? Afterwards we can go down to the dungeons.”

Belle nodded, excited to finally have a real lead to follow.

After a satisfying lunch and plenty of distracting conversation, Snow and Belle were accompanied by a servant down to the dungeons.

Belle felt her heart rate increase as they got closer and closer. She knew it was foolish to get her hopes us, but part of her couldn’t help but be sure that he would be waiting for her in the cell with that ridiculous giggle and love for her in his eyes.

They rounded a few more corners and Belle was glad for the guidance of the servant and the presence of Snow.

“It’s just up here.” The servant told them as they rounded their last corner. Snow stayed back with the servant near the mouth of the tunnel and Belle continued the rest of the way alone.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she reached the cell. Taking a hold of the bars, she peered in. “Rumple?” she called softly. As the seconds ticked by with no answer, her spirits plummeted. It hit her suddenly that she might have to really learn how to live without him. This realization brought her to her knees, the tears already falling down her cheeks. Snow seemed to materialize by her side. One look at Belle’s face and Snow gathered the woman in her arms, rubbing her back. Belle fell into Snow’s embrace and sobbed, letting it all out.

After several minutes, Belle let out a few shuddering breaths before pulling back and wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She apologized, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t be!” Snow exclaimed. “I can’t tell you how many times I cried over James in Storybrooke, and it was because were both being stupid.”

Belle’s responding smile was watery, but it was a start. “Thank you.”

Snow smiled. “Now,” she said briskly, standing up before reaching down to help Belle. “Let’s go see what my bluebirds can figure out.”

Belle quickly settled into a routine. She woke up around midmorning, ate breakfast alone, and then went to the extensive library until lunch. She found that the thousands and thousands of titles brought her comfort when she had very little. She usually joined Snow for lunch, and then visited with Snow if she wasn’t too busy or went back to the library. She ended her days by eating dinner with Snow and James. Her nights were spent tossing and turning. She still wasn’t used to sleeping alone after almost three months of having to do so.

A week into her stay, the first bluebird returned. Belle practically ran down to the front hall when she heard the news, but was disappointed to find that the bird had found nothing. This was repeated every few days until Belle was ready to give up. Finally, after she had been at the castle for a month, a bluebird brought back real news.

He had been spotted at Granny’s house. The wounds he had received had stayed with him and Granny had been nursing him back to health. It had been late when they had received this information, and Belle had been ready to leave that minute. Snow and James convinced her to leave the following morning, with the promise of directions and a horse.

Early the next morning, Belle was awake and grinning from ear to ear. He was alive! He was alive, and soon she would be in his arms and everything would be right with the world again.

“It’s about a five day ride to Granny’s.” James explained as Belle mounted the horse. “The saddlebags are packed with enough supplies to get you there. Good luck.” Both James and Snow smiled warmly up at Belle.

“Thank you both so much for everything. I never would have found him without your help.” Belle said, here smile matching theirs.

“It was our pleasure.” Snow replied. “Have a safe journey!”

Belle nodded, and then she was off. She rode as late into the night as she dared, stopping at an inn the first two nights, and camping just off the road the rest of the trip. She was up with the sun, trying to get to her love as quickly as possible.

Finally, after about four days of hard riding, she reached her destination. She dismounted, her heart beating so loudly, she was sure they would be able to hear it in the house.

She walked quickly up to the house, and excitedly knocked on the door.

Granny answered it. “Can I help you?”

Belle nodded. “I’m looking for my husband, I was told he was here.”

Granny hesitated before answering. “Yes, but….”

It was at that moment that Rumplestiltskin hobbled into the room. She was so relieved to finally see him that she barely noticed that he was an ordinary man again. Ignoring Granny, she pushed her way into the house.

“Rumple!” she cried happily, rushing towards him.

He looked up at his name. He looked confused as she walked towards him.

“Do I know you?” Those four innocent, little words brought her up short and caused her world to crumble around her. She had started to prepare herself for the fact that he was gone, but she hadn’t even considered that he wouldn’t remember her. Wouldn’t love her.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Granny explained as she came closer to the couple. “He doesn’t remember.”


	4. Chapter 3

Belle sat at Granny’s table, a cup of tea in her hands, completely untouched. Rumplestiltskin had retreated to a back room, leaving the women to their own devices.

“He doesn’t remember anything?” Belle asked, desperately.

“Nothing after he became The Dark One, and nothing of Storybrooke.” Granny answered gravely.

Belle stared out the window, unsure of what to do now that he was so close, and yet so far. She turned back to Granny. “Is there any chance that he’ll remember?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Granny replied. “There are times when it seems like he remembers something, but it’s gone before he can really hold on to it.” Granny hesitated before continuing. “He keeps asking about a son. That wasn’t….”

Belle shook her head. “That was before we even met.”

“Is his son still alive?”

Belle shrugged. “He doesn’t really talk about it. All he would say is that he lost him.”

They were both silent for a moment.

“Do you know what happened?” Belle asked quietly.

“As far as I can tell, it happened during the final battle. I think he used some rather powerful magic and it cost him his memories.”

“All magic comes with a price.” Belle added quietly. If only they hadn’t been separated, she thought. She could have done something.

“What are you going to do?” Granny asked, bring her out of her thoughts.

Belle thought about it for a moment. “I would like to stay, if that’s all right. I can help around the house.” She added brightly.

Granny looked worried. “You’re welcome to stay, but he may never regain his memory.”

Belle nodded. “I know, but he never gave up on me in Storybrooke, and I can’t just give up on him now.”

Granny nodded. “I’ll show you to your room.”

 

 

Belle put her bag in the corner, having already hung her dresses in the wardrobe. She flopped back on the bed, wondering idly how their story could have gotten so tangled up. She yawned, not realizing until then just how tired she was. She kicked her shoes off before standing up and pulling back the covers. She climbed under them and burrowed down in the blankets.

Her mind was still buzzing with activity, but she knew the best way to help her husband was to get some sleep so she would be rested and able to start fresh tomorrow. It only took a few minutes before she succumbed to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling much less rested than she had hoped. her sleep had been fitful and her dreams haunted with visions of her husband forgetting or rejecting her over and over again. she was afraid to leave her room, scared that she would bump into him, unsure of what she would do. She knew she had to fight for him, and she would, but the idea of seeing the man who was at once her husband and not her husband everyday was not something she was looking forward to.

She wasn’t trying to avoid him, but she didn’t see him for the first two days after her arrival. The first time she did see him was a total accident. She had discovered that Granny had a fairly decent library, and after lunch, she had taken one of the books with her into the garden out back. Sitting down under a large tree, she stretched out her legs, and began to read. She was so engrossed in her novel that she didn’t notice that Rumplestiltskin had entered the garden until he spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” he apologized awkwardly when he saw that she was in the garden too.

She shook her head and clutched her book, needing something to keep her from rushing to him.

“It’s fine, I was just doing a little bit of reading. How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He answered stiffly. “You?”

“It hasn’t been a bad day.” She answered, wracking her brain for a reason for him to stay. He spoke before she could lay hold on anything, however.

“I just remembered that I forgot something inside.” He then left the garden as quickly as he could.

Belle flopped her head back, not caring about the pain or the accompanying thunk as her head hit the tree behind her. She was fairly sure that they had never been this awkward before. Not even when he threw her in a dungeon, she thought wryly.

The next few days passed in much the same way. Belle helped Granny around the house, and she didn’t see much of Rumplestiltskin. She was starting to get discouraged, when about a week later, she was presented with another opportunity.

He was in the kitchen, helping Granny prepare dinner. Belle walked into the kitchen and was reminded of times that she and Rumplestiltskin had cooked dinner together in Storybrooke.

“Do you need help?” she asked hopefully.

Granny looked up. “Yes, actually. I was needing to go the market, so you can take over for me.” She gestured to the carrots she was cutting and then quickly hurried out of the room.

Belle walked over to the cutting board, ignoring the fact that he had stiffened up. She instead focused on the fact that she was standing closer to him that she had in months. They worked in silence for the next several minutes. Just when Belle thought she wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, he spoke.

“Granny said that we were close before?” he asked it hesitantly, almost like he didn’t want to ask, but couldn’t help it.

“Yes, we were.” Belle answered softly.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. When he spoke again, he sounded nervous, scared. “Were….are you my wife?”

Belle swallowed thickly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

“I am.” She said, her voice breaking only slightly.

He nodded again. “I’m sorry. That I don’t remember. You…..feel familiar, but…” he trailed off. Before she could say anything, he turned and left the room. Belle stood alone, the knife and carrots forgotten, as she fought back tears.


	5. Chapter 4

As much as it hurt, Belle was determined not to get discouraged. She decided that her next tactic would be to get him used to her being there. She went about her days, reading and helping around the house, but tried to make sure she did chores wherever he happened to be. She would say hello and make small talk, but never tried to engage him in serious conversation. The results were slow at first, but after a couple of weeks, he seemed used to her presence, and seemed to actually welcome it at times.

Belle was dusting the library while he read one morning about three weeks of this when he asked her a question. “Belle,” he began. “Do you know what happened to Bae?”

Belle froze. She hadn’t expected him to ask a question like that and it threw her off. Belle set the duster down on a shelf and turned to face him.

“I’m sorry.” she said shaking her head. “I don’t know where he is. You never talked about him much. All you would say was that you had lost him.”

His face crumpled then. Belle rushed over to him and knelt next to his chair. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” she spoke softly, placing her hands on his arm in a comforting gesture.

He shook his head. “I didn’t want to believe it. I get flashes sometimes. Pieces of memories. Some of Bae or the queen, but mostly…mostly they’re of you.” he spoke the last part in almost a whisper, as if he was afraid to admit it.

Belle tamped down the excitement she felt at knowing his memories weren’t entirely gone.

“If you ever want to talk about the memories, I’m here.” She said, hoping he would take her up on the offer, but not wanting to push him.

He nodded. “Thank you.” Neither of them spoke for several beats. Belle took this as her cue.

“Well,” she said brightly, standing back up. “These shelves aren’t going to dust themselves.” she turned back to the bookshelves, but she couldn’t keep a small, happy smile off her face. Belle kept sneaking glances as she dusted, and couldn’t help but notice that he was doing the same.

The conversation in the library seemed to be a breakthrough for them. It wasn’t perfect and he still didn’t remember, but things between them were much better than they had been. Granny, having noticed a change in their behavior towards one another, put them on dinner duty, hoping it would be better this time. And it was. They kept up a light stream of chatter as they cooked each night. Belle became quite good at resisting the temptation to kiss him as they switched spots. This had been their practice in Storybrooke and it caused her only a small twinge of pain each time it didn’t happen. Despite the obvious differences between her old life and this one, Belle was content. She and Rumplestiltskin were getting closer everyday and even if he never regained his memories, they could always make new ones. 

One night, a couple months after she had arrived, Belle couldn’t sleep. She wandered towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. She had just entered the kitchen when she heard a noise coming from the other room. She poked her head in and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting in a chair in the corner, his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?” she whispered softly.

He brought his head up at the sound of her voice, and turned to look at her. He shook his head. “I keep having flashes of memories, but I have no idea how they fit together.”

She walked into the room, sitting down in the chair next to his. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He nodded. She waited for him to begin and several moments later, he spoke.

“I remember being in this town, but it doesn’t seem to be of this world. Do you know where that is?”

Belle nodded. “That’s where the curse put us. Storybrooke. There, our real selves were just stories and people didn’t believe in magic.” She had mentioned the curse before, but had never gone into much detail, and he had never asked.

Rumplestiltskin nodded before continuing. “I had power, but there’s mostly loneliness in those flashes. And then you’re there and the loneliness is gone.”

Belle smiled softly. “Regina-the evil queen-had locked me up, but you found me and set me free. We were married a few months later.”

“Tell me about it?” he asked quietly.

She turned her gaze to the corner of the room, remembering.

“Neither of us had wanted anything very large or fancy. We got married at a small church on the edge of town. It was very small. Emma and Mary Margaret-Snow White-were the only ones there, but it was beautiful.”

He raised his eyebrows. “The queen and princess were at the wedding?”

Belle grinned. “Impressive isn’t it? Emma helped you rescue me, and Mary Margaret was her roommate at the time.”

“And after that, we were happy?” he sounded hopeful.

“Very.” she answered, beaming. “Regina tried to spread rumors about us, but she didn’t realize that as long as we had each other, it didn’t matter.”

He was silent for a moment as he took it all in. When he turned to her at last, he looked guilty and sad. “I’m sorry that I can’t remember. I’m trying, but…” he trailed off, not able to look at her.

“Look at me.” she said softly. he turned to look at her, the guilt still in his eyes. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t upset about all this. But I will be here for as long as it takes, and if you never remember, well, new memories can be good too.” She stood up then. “I’m going to go back to bed. If you need to talk, you know where to find me.” With that she turned to leave.

“Belle,” he said softly, causing her to pause and turn back around. “Thank you.” he finished sincerely.

She nodded, smiling gently. She bad him goodnight before heading back to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

After their late night conversation, Rumplestiltskin began to come to Belle for explanations of the things he remembered from their life together. Some of those conversations were happy; when he asked about cooking together, or their honeymoon, (which made them both blush.) Other times, her answers were sad, usually connected with him kicking her out of the castle or the hard days that followed her release from the hospital.

For Belle, this time was bittersweet. While his memories were starting to return, it was a slow process and he seemed detached to the things he remembered. On the other hand, they were becoming quite close and she enjoyed falling in love with him all over again. They had started taking walks in the woods surrounding the house. These walks often ended in a beautiful meadow, and many heartfelt conversations took place during those times.

 

Belle was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she put flowers from the garden into a vase. Rumplestiltskin walked in just as she was finishing up.

“Hi.” She greeted, her face lighting up when she saw him. He nodded his greeting and walked over to her. “How’s your day been?” she asked cheerfully as she threw away the ends of the stems she had cut off the flowers.

“It’s been good.” He answered, sounding distracted and nervous.

Belle noticed immediately. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. Belle,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic, with me, tomorrow.”

Belle beamed. “I would love to! Thank you.”

He looked relieved and they made plans to leave at midday. Conversation then turned to other topics, but neither of them could help sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

 

The next day dawned bright and clear, and Belle lay in bed a few moments longer than normal, unable to keep the huge grin off her face. She got ready with extra care that morning, humming happily to herself as she went about her morning routine. The rest of her morning was business as usual. She had hoped she would see him before midday, but she completed her chores without seeing him even once.

When she walked into the kitchen at midday, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, a note addressed to her was propped against the vase of flowers on the table. She picked it up, and unfolded the small piece of paper.

Belle,

Please meet me at the meadow.

-Rumplestiltskin

She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. Grabbing her cloak, she quickly walked out the door and towards the forest. The meadow wasn’t too far, and within minutes, she had arrived.

“This looks amazing.” She told him as she entered the meadow and took in the sight before her. He had laid out a blanket in the middle of the meadow and set up a delicious looking lunch for them. He stood by the blanket looking nervous, but very happy. He gestured for her to sit down and she had, quickly joined her.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly, his smile matching hers.

“It looks delicious. Thank you.” She said sincerely, putting her hand on top of his. He looked down at their hands and then cleared his throat.

“Belle,” he began slowly, sounding nervous again. “I know I’m not the man you married, and while I’m remembering some things, it’s a slow process.” He paused here, gathering his courage. “But I love you and would like to start again from here.”

Belle smiled up at him, her eyes shining. “I would like that very much.” She said quietly.

He nodded and then leaned down slowly to kiss her. She closed the gap and gently put her lips to his. She pulled back a moment later, beaming with happiness.

“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked softly after a moment or two had passed.

Belle gasped. The way he said her name was different than how he ‘d been saying it the past few weeks. He said it the way a husband, her husband, would. “You remember.” Was all she had time to breathe out before he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back with everything she had, pouring all of her love into the kiss. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, and he brought a hand up to cup the back of her head. They pulled back only when breathing became a necessity. He pulled her to him then, holding her as tightly as he could. “I love you. I’m so sorry.” He chanted, almost like a mantra. She closed her eyes and let it all wash over her. His touch, his voice, him.

They stayed that way, just holding on to each other, unwilling to let go.

 

Later as they both lay on the grass, her head on his chest, something occurred to her. “How are you a man again?” she asked as she traced invisible patterns on his chest with her finger. He was quiet for a moment, playing with a strand of her hair as he thought about it.

“Magic isn’t the main source of power in the other world like it is here, but it was still very much a part of Storybrooke. True love’s kiss is one of the most powerful forces out there.” He smiled down at her as he spoke. “And we had plenty of those.”

Belle pondered this for a moment before leaning up to kiss him. She smiled into the kiss, still so happy to have her husband back at last. She pulled back still smiling.

“I love you.”

He reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “I love you.” He murmured before pushing himself up to kiss her soundly.

 

 

They left Granny’s early the next morning, thanking her profusely for everything she had done. Before they left, Belle quickly penned a note to the Queen thanking her and the King for all of their help. She sent it off with one of the Queen’s bluebirds as they headed out.

They had just finished packing all of their belongings into the saddlebags when Belle caught Rumplestiltskin staring at her.

“What?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“I just can’t believe that I ever forgot you.” He said, shaking his head.

She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. “Just don’t let it happen again.” She said, smiling softly when she pulled back.

“It’s a deal.” He kissed her then, and she knew they were going to be alright.


End file.
